A number of known sports garments, especially racing swimsuits, are made from elasticated stretch fabric which fits closely and tightly against the body. In recent years use has been made of various fabrics with high elastane content having a high stretch constant to press more firmly against the body surface for a given degree of stretch. In racing swimsuits this reduces the entry of water between the suit and body—a source of drag—and avoids the sliding of the fabric over the skin. It can also reduce muscle vibration which is believed to be a cause of fatigue and body drag in swimming.
In our earlier applications EP-A-1110464 and EP-A-1250858 we describe swimsuits that provide an improved, highly-tensioned fit over the body, especially lower back and abdominal fit, using a special disposition of seams joining panels of elasticated stretch fabric that make up the swimsuit. The introduction of a seam across a span of stretch fabric was shown to reduce the stretchability, i.e. potentially increase a degree of tensioning, in a direction transverse to the seam.
As an additional measure to minimise the entry of water between the suit and body, EP-A-0411351 proposes the application of sheets of an air-tight and waterproof material to limited areas on a swimsuit adjacent openings (e.g. arm and neck openings). This is said to help prevent water intruding through the openings and the material of the swimsuit immediately adjacent the openings.